Lovely Temptations
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: Summary: In a world where mating of the same sex is frowned upon; will Kaname Kuran be able to stay clear of Zero Kiryuu or will his lovely temptations draw him in further?
1. Chapter 1

Lovely Temptations

Rating: M

Summary: In a world where mating of the same sex is frowned upon; will Kaname Kuran be able to stay clear of Zero Kiryuu or will his lovely temptations draw him in further?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the respected author, but I do own the plot and thoughts of the characters. That, and that alone. I am not making any profits from this story; I am only doing it as a fun hobby.

A/N: To be honest, this story just sorta hit me in the head with a brick. I was writing this with the intent to send it to an editor to see if I could get published, and then the idea came that I should remake it with Kaname and Zero. ^^ So here it is. The remade version of Lovely Temptations with Kaname and Zero; but the original has my made up characters and is still going to get sent to an editor. I don't know if it'll get published, but I ask all of you to cross your fingers and pray for it. :)

Oh, and before I forget. I apologize beforehand for some of the things that will be said in this story. If they offend you, I am truly sorry. I have no qualms against anything bad said in this story, they are just that. A story. So if in the first things said you find them offending, then I suggest that you please leave this page. I don't want anyone to get my story banned because their prissy little asses don't like the plot. –Ahem-

Thanks,

ShadowsOfPenAndPaper

* * *

_The sound of harsh breathing filled the room, followed by the echoing snap of a whip. The tangent scent of metallic blood was thick in the air as it rolled down a small boy's back. An occasional whimper broke past dry, cracked lips as he hung uselessly from the wall, harsh steel from the chains digging into his raw aching flesh. The snap of the whip continued as the small frame shook. He kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't speak. He would not. He had made that mistake once, he would not again. It had been a perfectly innocent question. One that had cost him dearly._

"_Daddy, can I marry Kira?"_

_The other boy had been ripped out of his arms faster than he thought possible with him being dragged down to the dungeon and chained. He had been there for days, with his uncle abusing his body as he saw fit, aiming to get a sound out of him for his own sick pleasures. He would not speak, he made sure of that. The strikes to his back ceased and he tried to turn his head to see what his dear uncle was going to do next. "Same sex marriage is wrong" he said. "You've been down here long enough to think about it. So Kaname, tell me, why is it wrong?" he asked, and Kaname's lower lip trembled. "B-because you cannot reproduce with the same sex?" he asked. His uncle laughed white teeth flashing in the dim light. "Wrong!" he sang, his voice bouncing off of the old brick walls. "Marriage is a fundamental social institution that does not exist just for the emotional satisfaction of two individuals but for the greater good of the community which stands under the blessing or curse within the vampire realm. Gay's have no business with the immortal" he said._

A/N: I'm sorry about this paragraph; I have no hates against gays or lesbians. It is just simply apart of the story.

"_Do you understand?" his uncle asked. "Yes" Kaname whimpered, and his uncle smiled before walking over to him and unclasping the chains around the smaller male's wrists. Kaname collapsed onto the ground, his legs to weak to hold him up. "Just remember that Kaname" his uncle said before leaving the other on the floor._

_He never saw Kira again._

Kaname didn't know why he remembered that particular memory, but he brushed it off. He had become the polished bachelor pureblood that his parents had wanted. The man who charmed his way through life and the woman. He became the perfect gentlemen and he did not want Zero Kiryuu to ruin it all. He couldn't let that happen, not after what happened last time.

* * *

Kaname Kuran was the perfect male. He had whatever he wanted, woman, riches, good looks, and the luck of life. He was a pureblood vampire. The highest of the high; a level A. So why did he feel like scum every time he smiled at a woman? They fawned over him, adored him. But only because they wanted his status as a pureblood. But he didn't let that get him in a rut. He was the perfect gentleman after all. He went to the balls hosted by other nobles; it was expected of him after all. In the world he lived in, it was kill or be killed. Kaname decided he liked living, so day after day he smiled, listened to other nobles as they tried to force themselves on him, and _lived_. That was of course until he noticed the hunters at every corner of the party room watching the vampires as if they were the scum of the earth.

Well they were per say. And one particular hunter shot out at him, taking his breath away. And everything from his childhood came rushing back. Violet eyes, silver hair, and a scowl planted firmly on his face, and Kaname knew at that moment that he would break all the rules to have the hunter, even if the exact opposite had been ground into his brain since birth. He had never felt a need so great before, and he nearly dropped the drink he was holding out of shock- if he had not griped it tighter with his hand.

"Kaname dear, are you listening?" a pouty girl asked, laying her small gloved hand on his arm. Kaname's gaze snapped to her, and he had to force himself to smile. "Ah, I am deeply sorry for my rudeness" he said his voice sickeningly sweet. The female laughed. "Oh I forgive you" she said fluttering her eyelashes. Kaname turned to look at the silverette one more time, and was shocked to see that the hunter's exotic eyes were trained on him. He repressed a shiver. He knew that if he got his hands on the other male, he would never let him go. For his sanity alone Kaname decided then and there, he would forget about the silver haired hunter and continue on with his life as a pureblood vampire. He had to for the hunter's sake, as well as his. _"Gay's have no business with the immortal". _Kaname had to make sure he didn't become entangled in the hunter's life, or he knew he would be in trouble. It had been drilled into his brain since that day, and Kaname needed to make sure his desires didn't get the better of him.

Or the better of the silverette.

* * *

Zero mentally sighed as he watched the vampires mingle from his corner of the very large ball room. He just didn't understand why the organization made their best hunter…ugh, dare he say it…_babysit_. There was also the fact that the vampires looked at him like he was scum instead of the other way around. His partner Kaito Takamiya shifted next to him. "Why do these god damn vampires have to party their prissy little asses until sunrise?" he complained quietly, and Zero snorted. "You can go sleep in a broom closet, I'm sure no one would mind" he teased. Kaito glowered at him and reaching out a hand, he pinched the others ass. Zero felt his cheeks warm. "What the fuck man?" he asked scowling, and before Kaito could retort, their master grabbed hold of the brunette's ear and tugged. _Hard._

"Ow!" he whined. "Idiot pupil, don't start fights with Zero" he said gruffly. Zero inhaled sharply to avoid laughing, and Kaito glared his displeasure at the other male. "We are here to observe and to stop anything that could break out into a nasty conflict" Yagari stated. Kaito straightened himself against the wall next to Zero, and once again began scanning the room for anything out of place.

Violet eyes swept over everything and everyone. But what made his eyes stop in their scanning was when they met with wine red eyes. Zero took in the man's features. _He's a pureblood_ Zero realized. Shoulder length brown hair, high aristocratic cheekbones, legs that looked a mile long; but what made him stare a little longer was that the brunette was surrounded by woman. _He's too perfect_ Zero thought. _I hate him already._ Averting his eyes, Zero began scanning the crowd again. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he let himself cast his gaze away from the vampires…and especially the brunette.

The partying continued, and soon Zero was starting to loose feeling in his feet from standing so long. He shifted side to side to try and get feeling back into his feet when he saw movement to his left. He nudged Kaito and the brunette looked at him in question. Zero didn't say anything; he just started to walk Kaito instantly following him. As they weaved around the party guests, they got closer and closer to the other man who initiated Zero's curiosity. The man's eyes darted around, as if he was looking for someone before they settled on the brunette. Zero looked for Kaito but the brunette was too far away to stop the other male as he started to rush the russet eyed pureblood. Zero darted forward just as something flew into the air. It pierced the silverette in the shoulder just as he released Bloody Rose from its confines in his jacket and fired. A loud bang resonated from the gun as it hit its mark, and Zero fell on his injured shoulder; nearly letting out a howl of pain. Kaito reached him and Yagari was soon on the would be murderer. Helping his friend up, Kaito looked at Yagari who was currently trying to calm the gathered mass of bodies around the now dead one, well the pile of dust actually. The brunette looked at Zero, watching as the silverette relieved himself of the blade that was pushed deeply into his shoulder. Yagari walked up to them, inspecting the injured silverette before turning to the pureblood.

"You alright?" he asked gruffly. The pureblood nodded. "Oh Kaname that was horrible!" the woman next to him cried out. Kaname turned to his guests. "I would suggest that we wrap up this party and call it a night. I do not wish to see any more of you hurt" he said, his voice ringing out to the vampires for a second before they were exiting the room in a soft but rushed manner. When Zero had successfully staggered to his feet, Kaito whipped his arm out whapped him over the head. Zero hissed at him. Yagari walked over to Kaname, who was now surrounded by his parents. "Did any of you know this man?" he asked. Haruka stepped forward. "We had no reason to" he stated. "We would not let ourselves be around _those types_" Juri piped up. Kaname was silent, as he watched the silverette and the other brunette bicker quietly. Yagari motioned for Haruka and Juri to walk with him, and he led them away from the other three.

They instantly started to whisper, and Kaname could have used his vampiric hearing, but he was the pureblood prince. Eavesdropping was unbecoming of him. Zero locked eyes with the pureblood, and for a moment he saw…lust? Zero almost shuddered in disgust. The pureblood prince was lusting after a vampire hunter; and a male at that! Turning away from the pureblood creep, Zero watched as the three elders came back. "I have talked with Juri and Haruka and they say since it was the first time this had ever happened, that they will let it slide as they don't want to burden the association" he said, and Kaito visibly relaxed. "Though if it happens again, we will make it our business" Yagari said to the king and queen of the vampire world. They both nodded before Juri pulled Kaname with them as they left.

As soon as they were gone, Zero slumped a little, his shoulders sagging. "God dam n that _hurt_" he hissed, violet eyes narrowing. Yagari looked at him a moment. "It didn't hit any vitals in your arm?" he asked and when Zero shook his head no, the older male let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Come on, we still need to get it checked" he said walking away in a manner that said he didn't care when he really did. Kaito grinned. "C'mon Kiryuu-bitch lets go" he said. Zero glowered. "If my arm hadn't had a knife through it I would so sock you" he glowered, missing a pair of wine eyes glancing back at them as they left.

* * *

Zero grumbled to himself as the association nurse poked and prodded at the open wound on his shoulder. "Well it just seems like you're going to need some wraps and you'll have to clean it every day for the next two weeks" she said, and this time Zero did grumble aloud. "You will also have to stay off your arm for the next week and a half" she continued and Zero groaned. The nurse ignored him as she wrapped the silverette's arm up in gauze. She patted Zero on his good arm, signaling that he was free to go. Giving a nod of thanks, Zero swiftly left; never liking hospitals, even if they were makeshift. As Zero walked down the halls of the association, he received nods and hellos along the way. Zero mentally sighed. The Kiryuu family had always been high in status in the association, but this was just ridiculous! Zero turned a corner and found Kaito leaning on the wall. Kaito locked eyes with his violet ones, and smirked. "So…" he began walking towards the other. "Was I the only one who noticed the stares that vampire was giving you?" he asked, and Zero felt himself stiffen.

"That creep?" Zero glowered. "I didn't know when he was going to avert his eyes. It was starting to freak me out" he continued and Kaito laughed as they continued to walk. "So who do you think it'll be if the pureblood gets attacked again?" Kaito asked, and Zero looked at him. "Better not be me" he muttered, and Kaito grinned. "For that I'll make sure to put in good word" he teased and Zero glowered. "Do that and I'll make sure you'll be traumatized for the next eight and a half years" he hissed. "Okay, okay" the brunette put up his hands in surrender. Still glaring, Zero started walking again, with Kaito following muttering apologies that the silverette refused to hear.

* * *

Kaname sighed as he paced his chambers. His mind was yet again on the silverette he had seen at the party. As much as he tried, he could not keep his mind away. Throughout the day he had found that all his day to day activities had him thinking of silver hair, violet eyes, and a pale complexion. Kaname shook his head, walking over to his wine bar. Pouring himself a hefty glass he downed it in two gulps. He continued this for about a minute until he was sure that his mind was off the silverette. It wasn't. Although, he had succeeded in giving himself an alcohol induced buzz. Now he was slightly drunk, and his now fuzzy mind continued to cook up some rather inviting images of the silverette. _If mother saw what was going on in my brain she would probably have a heart attack_ Kaname thought to himself, smiling when he imagined how that would play out.

A knock sounded at his door before a small blonde walked in, her hair trailing beautifully behind her. "Sara" he said his voice slightly slurred. "Kaname" she said her usually cold pale blue eyes looking at him with a warm glint in them. "You're completely smashed" she continued walking up to him. "Indeed" he replied, his voice deep; almost rumbling. _I can use this to my advantage_ she though as she sauntered up to him. Trailing her finger down his dress shirt, she murmured almost playfully, "I can help you if you need to get your mind off of something" she purred. Kaname gave a grin, his eyes telling her he knew exactly what she meant. Grabbing her slim waist he pulled her in for a hunger filled kiss, which she returned with vigor. Walking her backwards, they both fell onto the couch, articles of clothing falling in their wake.

In Kaname's drunkenness, he didn't realize as he and Sara rutted like wild animals on the couch, that his mind had transformed Sara into the beautiful silver haired male he had seen just a few hours prior. Blonde turned to Silver and Blue turned to violet. The small female he had been driving into became the tall and slim male hunter. They both came together, reaching their peaks shuddering. Kaname fell on Sara, their sticky bodies squelching together. They lay a panting mess as they calmed their racing hearts. Kaname rolled off of the blonde, his vision clearing up. He got up on unsteady legs and walked out of his office into the room that held his warm bed. He knew Sara would make herself scarce for they had done this more than once. Settling under the covers of his bed, Kaname thought back to what happened with him when he and Sara had been fucking. Just thinking about having sex with the silverette was enough to make him cum. Kaname shook his head. He needed to ignore his need for the silverette or it would be disastrous for the both of them. With that in mind, Kaname settled in for sleep, his mind automatically going to what he imagined with Sara.

* * *

Zero lay on his bed in a sweat. His brows furrowed and a noise escaped him. He turned slightly, even in dream state minding his injured arm. Suddenly Zero's back arched and he let loose a wild moan. His body had a light flush to it, and a light sheen of perspiration caused from arousal. A whimper broke past his lips this time as he turned his head, panting raggedly. Only when he turned onto his injured arm did Zero's eyes snap open. Hissing in pain, Zero sat up looking around. When he felt a throbbing between his legs did Zero look down and flush. In the confines of his boxers was a raging hard on. Zero racked his brain, trying to think of what could have caused this. When he landed on the pureblood, his dick gave a dreadful throb. Zero blushed. He couldn't have had a wet dream about a vampire. Could he? He had never really had these before so he wasn't exactly sure how to do it. But he did know one thing that would definitely put his hard on down. Cross in a tight fitting red dress.

Zero smiled in triumph when his body settled down. Breathing deeply for a few more minutes, Zero made sure to calm his mind. Lying back down, Zero arranged himself so he wasn't on his arm; he closed his eyes and was asleep within the minute. And unbeknownst to him, his mind instantly went back to the brunette haired male with the unforgettable wine red eyes.

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

Well how did you like it? This was my birthday chapter fic. So in your reviews (if you leave any) please say "Happy Birthday ShadowsOfPenAndPaper!" I am now 17 years old! I'm so happy! It was initially supposed to be a one shot, but I decided to break it up into chapters. When the story is over, I may post it up as the one shot I intended for it to be.

As for my other stories that sort of got put on a mild hold.

I am sorry for not updating but I was going through a lot of shit and I needed to take a break from everything. I literally wasn't doing anything. So I will finish the other chapters up. And I'm going to use a thing my friend Vaerin7 uses. The first person who reviews this story will get to pick which story gets updated first. I'm not taking her thing. I'm just honestly to lazy to choose because one person wants this, another wants that, it's just easier on me to let others choose for me. :)

So happy fighting over the first review people. I wonder who will get the spot.

By with a much needed-

"Thanks for sticking with this long" hug,

ShadowsOfPenAndPaper


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is a listen up. I know that I have NOT updated in for ever. But I actually have a liable explanation this time. (Me? An excuse that'll work? Wow right?) Okay so I was working on the next chapter for **I've Loved You For A Thousand Years** and then suddenly I got an error pop up and it exited me out very quickly. When I got back into Word all of my **NINE PAGES** were gone. All of it!

Poof~ Except for one sentence and 21 pages full of** SQUARES**. I can honestly tell you I came this close *shows no space between fingers* to throwing my computer at the wall. But then I wouldn't be able to update, so I have started to write it again-be happy I'm bothering, I was so pissed-and to keep you amused I ask you one thing.

So for my story **To Love A Hunter**, I have a scene-of which I will not reveal- where Kaname's little rag tag close nit group get's to meet Zero's other friends at a _–name's place-_ where he _–name's things- _and I need help with the names because I am having a brain fart and cannot think of any good names. I would like to have two female names and four male names. So if you could, hit me with a reply to this-**this will be updated on every chapter**- and tell me the names you would like. I will choose the ones that I like and they will be in the new chapter-may I add that chapter may not come for a while-.

Next up is…I am having a bit of trouble with my **All the Stronger** (IchiGrimm) fic. I know the slight start of the plot, but had a coffee error where I did not get coffee to my brain fast enough and forgot what I wanted. As soon as I remember what it is I wanted to add there will be a chapter update.

For my **Memories Forgotten Memories ReWritten**, I did start it over again, but I have decided that if enough people want it, I will also continue and finish that last version. Though it will mostly be me finishing something. The new version will be uncut and finished til' the end.

For **Shades of Gray**. I have not forgotten about it, I just got sidetracked. ^^; So I will of course finish it and I hope to continue it once I get the chapter for **ILYFATY **up.

Now last but not least, my second favorite fic in my mass of collectibles; **Once in A Blue Moon**. For the next chapter as it said in the last one, Kaname will be taking Zero out on a date. What would you like to see? Some instant kissy kissy? With some of the Day class following our lovely couple? Or would you like to see a hopelessly romantic and sappy date where at the end Kaname just leaves one kiss on our irresistible uke's lips? Or I just might write them both up and give you both, hmm? So once you all see this I hope to see my inbox starting to fill up, because I love and enjoy talking to my loveable reviewers, that and I need some idea's. Help me out here!

Because if you don't I will wither away and die. And then how will you get your updates? xP


End file.
